1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a laminate composed of a synthetic resin supporting plate possessing at least two protrusions in a traverse direction and a synthetic resin foamed sheet fusion-fixed to the protrusion of said synthetic resin supporting plate, and more particularly, to a process for forming numerous fine through-holes in the synthetic resin foamed sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such laminates as above are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open Nos. Sho 50-97208 and Sho 50-111109 (laid open in 1975) and can be used as a member for drainage.